1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coatings as more particularly to coatings formed from zinc dialkyldithiophosphate derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface coatings are of great importance in modern technology. The number of surface coatings applications is considerable and the demands on surface coatings continues to rise. In tribological applications, coatings are used to control friction and wear. The engine oil additive, zinc dialkyldithiophosphate (ZDDP), has been used in engine oil formulations for over 50 years due to its antiwear and antioxdant properties. ZDDP functions as an antiwear agent by forming a protective film or coating at the surfaces in sliding contact. These antiwear or tribochemical (or otherwise known as tribological) films protect the metal surfaces from excessive wear.
The present invention recognizes new applications of these ZDDP materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel coating technique.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a film formed from a ZDDP derivative material on a substrate.